pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
O'Malleyladdin (Tomarmstrong14 Cat Style)
Tomarmstrong14's movie spoof of "Aladdin (1992)" Cast: * Aladdin - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Jasmine - Duchess (The Aristocats) * The Genie - Scooby Doo * Jafar - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Iago - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Abu - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * The Sultan - Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) * Rajah - Max (The Little Mermaid) * The Peddler - Robin Hood * Gazeem the Thief - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * The Cave of Wonders - Natsunomeryu (Ultraman Max) * Prince Achmed - Speedy Cerviche (Samurai Pizza Cats) * Razoul - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Old Jafar - Pete (Disney) * The Magic Carpet - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) * Elephant Abu - Tantor (Tarzan) * Razoul's Guards - Cat R. Waul's Henchmen (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Woman at the Window - Peg (Goof Troop) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Faline (Bambi), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) and Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * The Three Balcony Girls - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo), Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) and Luna (Sailor Moon) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina) * Necklace Man and Woman - Xiro and Kairel (El Arca) * Fat Ugly Lady - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * The Two Hungry Children - Blinky Bill and Nutsy (Blinky Bill) * Two men watching Prince Achmed - Winnie the Pooh and E.T. (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) * Omar the Melon Seller - Alex (Madagascar) * Pot Seller - Quick Draw McGraw * Nut Seller - Hong Kong Phooey * Necklace Seller - Meatwad (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * Fish Seller - Spot Helperman (Teacher's Pet) * Fire Eater - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Boy Wanting an Apple - Cubbi Gummi (The Adventures of Gummi Bears) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Sweet William (Fievel's American Tails) * "Laddie" Dog Genie - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Dragon Genie - King Ghidorah (Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Hula Dancers (Lilo and Stitch) * Sheep Genie - Mary's Lamb (The Wacky World of Mother Goose) * Camel Abu - Camel (Dumbo) * Horse Abu - Buck (Home on the Range) * Duck Abu - Darkwing Duck * Ostrich Abu - Madame Upanova (Fantasia) * Turtle Abu - Tortoise (The Tortoise and the Hare) * Car Abu - Dinoco (Cars) * Old Man Genie - Paw Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears) * Little Boy Genie - Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Fat Man Genie - Francis (Oliver and Company) * 75 Golden Camels - Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time) * TV Parade Host Harry - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Female Pigeons (Valiant) * TV Parade Host June - Laa Laa (Teletubbies) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Monstro the Whale (Pinocchio) * Leopard Genie - Brain (Inspector Gadget) * Goat Genie - Moosel (The Wuzzles) * Harem Genie - Princess Sylvia (Muzzy in Gondoland) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Gremlins (Gremlins) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (Simba the King Lion) * Llamas - Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Bears and Lions - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) and Lambert the Sheepish Lion * Brass Bands - Horn Blowers (Sleeping Beauty) * 40 Fakirs - Ultramen * Cooks and Bakers - Doraemons * Birds that 'warble on key' - Bird Students (Adventures in Music) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) * Super-Spy Genie - Alien Mephilas (Ultraman) * Teacher Genie - Sid (Ice Age) * Table Lamp Genie - Tookie (George of the Jungle) * Bee Genie - Cricket Crockett (Cricket on the Hearth) * Submarine Genie - Willy (Free Willy) * Tongue Genie - Face (Nick Jr.) * One of Flamingos - Kehaar (Watership Down) * Gigantic Genie - Hellhound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Rajah as Cub - Rolly (101 Dalmatians) * Abu as Toy - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) * Snake Jafar - Grand King (Ultraman Story) * Cheerleader Genies - Cheerleader Cats (Heathcliff and the Cattilac Cats) * Genie Jafar - Giant Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) Category:Tomarmstrong14 Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs